cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reckless Honey!
Reckless Honey! is the fifteenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Night time at Honey and Natsuko's dorm room, Natsuko seems depressed about not having a boyfriend, especially after reading a horoscope ad in a magazine saying she'll be having no luck with love. While Honey tells her not to worry, Natsuko asks her what boy is her type. Honey tells her she loves everyone. When Natsuko tries to explain the concept of love to Honey, Honey had already fallen asleep. At the Kenmochi Manor, Yuki's father notices that his daughter is in high spirits and finds out that Yuki is in love. He is stunned when he found out that it was a woman. Yuki then leaves for school. Back at their apartment, Natsuko readies for school she notices that Honey is still bedridden and does not wake up by any means. Natsuko left for school and even when she came back Honey was still asleep, even the following day. Seeing this, Miki asks if anything is up with Honey concerning bodily functions like Miki has with her Honey System. For the third day, Natsuko tries to get Honey to wake up with multiple alarms but Honey still doesn't respond. Concerned, Natsuko goes to Seiji recalling an instruction Natsuko got from Honey previously. Seiji seems to know something and looks frantically for a case. When they come back to the room, Honey had left with Seiji panicking. He frantically goes to Shirobara Academy looking for her and asks Miki for help. Honey is walking through a park and unconsciously performs Honey Flash which causes electrical machines to short out with Honey becoming a bleach blonde Cutie Honey known as Boso Honey. Tanaka gets a visit from Watari and Nakajo, who requests a password which is a tongue twister and later lets them in when they're close enough. Once in a private room, they ask for an alliance with Tanaka. Nakajo reveals their investigation of the Honey System and the three girls who are the products of Dr. Kisaragi. Their main target is Honey however, given her better functioning Honey System. Tanaka agrees to the alliance for a fair share of the profit over the Honey System. Boso Honey scares off some bikers after she causes the motorcycle they are on to evaporate from the heat she is giving off. Yuki encounters the bikers and later Honey who she cannot recognize. Seiji pulls her away before she is affected by Honey's fever. Miki assumes her Sister Yuki state to restrain Honey surprising Seiji and Yuki. Boso Honey quickly and brutally overpowers Miki causing surrounding objects to evaporate. After Miki reverts, Honey walks away but Miki and Seiji follow. Yuki is puzzled on how Miki is able to flash. When Seiji catches up to Miki, he asks how she is able to flash. Miki however reminds him that Honey is the priority while wondering what happened to her. Seiji reveals it happened before and has the means to change her back to normal. While they decide to split up, Miki is exhausted and collapses. She dreams of being in a relationship with a man named Masayuki, saying he would find her if they were separated. Miki wakes up on a bench where she is confronted by Yuki. When Yuki asks how she is able to flash, Miki reveals she knew Yuki was also able to do it. Yuki says the man she believes is her real father, Koshiro Kisaragi would not have given anyone but her the power of the Honey System. Miki reveals that she also believed her father was Dr. Kisaragi while noticing how Yuki's Honey System created a baseball out of thin air. Miki tells her that changes will happen to Yuki's body in time as the same happened to her. Boso Honey continues going throughout town causing objects around her to evaporate. Seiji arrives on a scooter and attempts to use what's in the case but Honey threw away the scooter. Nakajo, Watari, and a couple combatants arrive to claim Honey. Honey however quickly overpowers the grunts and effortlessly knocks away the commanders. Before Seiji can give chase, Nakajo confronts him on what's happening. Seiji reveals the energy in Honey's body is going out of control and the only way to restore her is with some sort of headset. Miki takes it intending to do the deed herself. Nakajo pushes Seiji away and confronts Miki, but Miki only tells him to help as it was not a good time to quarrel. Yuki back at the Kenmochi Manor talks to her father about Dr. Kisaragi's other children. When her father only recalls Yuki being the only child he asks why she asked, Yuki replies nothing. When Yuki leaves however, her parents sigh at this revelation. Tanaka confronts Honey and when she tries to stop her, her tools are useless. Watari and Nakajo show up with grunts and Seiji and charge at Honey. Honey however counters them. The Panther Claw commanders reveal their special powers but even combined cannot stop Honey. She however is stopped long enough for Miki to put the headset on her. It manages to siphon off all of the energy and release it. Honey collapses and reverts to her regular form. Tanaka holds Miki while Watari and Nakajo go for the unconscious Honey. The commanders manage to escape with Honey in tow. She is last seen on a table in a base. Category:The Live Episodes